


The amazing tale of Katey

by Kiwirisa22



Category: Gæ - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwirisa22/pseuds/Kiwirisa22
Summary: Kateycest





	1. Lmao what

It's was a nice evening. There was a soft breeze and the sun wasn't bothering too much. Our protagonist was chilling on a bench looking at the sky and wondering "Would there be anyone like me?" And as soon as she lowered her eyes, literally (yes, she took her eyes out and put them on the floor), she spotted..."A LABORATORY".Katey then grew new eyes and ran to the laboratory. There she found a cloning machine where she cloned herself. "Hello I'm..." The clone hesitated, Katey then shouted "YOU'RE KATWO" Then her and the clone started to laugh.  
After a bunch of chit chat they started making out until Katwo overheated and exploded. "Ew. My mouth was open" Said Katey brushing the event off and returning to the bench.


	2. A stranger shows up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A handsome stranger shows up

Fastforward to the next day. As I don't remember what happened we'll just imagine it makes a lot of sense.  
Katey and Katwo were having a nice dinner in a fancy restaurant when the waiter came asking for the check.  
"I forgot my wallet at home" Said Katey.  
"I don't even know where I got this clothes from, I was born yesterday." Said Katwo.  
The waiter started threatening them until an elegant, handsome gentleman showed up and stopped the waiter.  
"Are you going to pay for their food?" Questioned the waiter but the man smiled and just said  
"No, I'm as broke as them. By the way I'm Gabe."  
The handsome man said before adding "There's this redhead who does want to pay for their food" He finished pointing behind his back at a not as a attractive as him redhead with glasses.


	3. And I oop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp

"Alright then, pay" said the waiter getting worked up. He also happened to have his little soldier up for battle if you know what I mean.  
"Sure" said the redhead as he threw the money to the waiter and sat on the table in front of Katey and next to Katwo.  
"Fucking slut" spited the waiter while getting the money off the floor. As he did that the handsome lad noticed his bubble butt and said "Are you up to something later?" The waiter blushed and both of them left the group alone.

"So... May I know your name?" Said the man with glasses while looking at Katey in the eyes.  
"I'm Katey, and you?" Answered the flustered girl.  
"I'm Luciel but people call me 707" said him with a cheeky smile.  
"Why did you pay for our food?" Asked the girl while flirting with her hands (don't ask me how).  
"Well, I saw you come into of my laboratory yesterday"  
So the lab was his?! Did that mean that Katey's new found feelings for him wouldn't be corresponded because she broke illegally into his property? What will happen to her and Katwo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we reach 100 likes I'll post what Gabe and the waiter did


	4. Oh no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits going down

"Your lab?!" Katey screamed. She looked over to Katwo and back to 707. "I'm so sorry that I entered, I'll give you Katwo back if you want bit don't hate me plz" She begged with puppy eyes and loli voice.  
"Alright alright! But who's Katwo?" Asked Luciel once she calmed down.  
"She's right here" Katey said pointing at where Katwo was sitting. "I made her in your lab, but I want to get rid of her" she whispered in his ear and laughed. But Luciel didn't look that amused. With a straight face he said:  
"There's nobody sitting there..."  
Katey then froze. The memories came back and hit her like hurricane Katrina. The making out sesion, the explosion, everything. Katwo died yesterday.  
After the realisation tears started coming down her face, not because Katwo died but because she just had dinner with herself in the non-sexy way.  
"Hey don't cry. You can come with me, my super expensive car is parked in front of the restaurant" He said while hugging her through the table ( again, don't ask me how ).  
"Fine, but can we go to your house? I don't remember where mine is" Said Katey feeling a bit better.  
"Maybe the cloning gave you amnesia" said him as they walked to his car. He got his keys out and opened the car.  
"Hop in" he said while sitting in the driver's seat as Katey sat on the passenger's seat.  
"So, do you want to date me?" Asked Katey hopeful that he might say yes.  
"I mean... I-" Tried to say 707 before he was interrupted by Katey. "Car! Watch out!" She screamed before everything turned into black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting too into this, help


	5. You?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I, the writer, reveals you were gay all along

"...llo? ...you .... .... us?" "he..o?..." Katey could hear dull voices from an unknown person was talking to her but she couldn't be arsed answering back. "Hello?.... an you.... er us?.."

That voice was annoying, she thought, I wish it would shut up. 

"**Hello**? Can you hear us?" This time she felt someone shaking her and suddenly she remembered the accident and opened her eyes. 

"**Seven!**" She screamed looking for him with her eyes. She found herself in an ambulance with some paramedics checking on her. The car was crashed against another's side.

"Where is my boyfriend?!" She screamed to one of the paramedics. The lady looked at her and said "Your companion is still in the car, we're trying to get him out" And that was the last thing she heard before passing out again. One of the paramedics went to close the ambulance doors so they could leave and caught a glimpse of someone watching from the shadows but dismissed it as they were on a rush.

At the hospital, several hours later Katey woke up again between cold sweats.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked to herself and jumped when a nurse responded. 

"You're in a hospital, you were involved in car crash" Responded the nurse before turning around and smiling.

"Dad?!" The brown haired said shocked to the bone. "Where were you? Why are you a nurse? Wh-" She was interrupted before finishing her questions by her dad shushing her.

"That doesn't matter now, we have to find whoever caused the crash, I have a feeling that it wasn't an accident. But first you have to heal." He concluded with a smile and pushed a cart next to the bed. "Eat something, you're going to need it." Said putting a tray with food on top of her legs before leaving the room.

Katey took his advice and ate something before drifting off to sleep again. In her sleep she heard someone entering her room and getting close to her so she murmured so they would leave her alone. The person seemed to understand and left.

The next morning she was given her stuff back and left free to go. Before she could cross the door her dad showed up again, now without the nurse outfit.

"So... Have you talked to your 2D boyfriend?" Asked the dad while lightning a cigarette.

"Pew! He's not my boyfriend! And since when do you smoke?" She asked a bit too loud while pointing with her face to his fag.

"Since never, this was a mistake." Said Pew having a cough attack and dropping the cigarette. "I was trying to look cool." Finished with puppy eyes.

"Lmao! Anyway, I'm going to drop to take a shower at home and I'll come back to check on 707. Can you find out if he's awake?"

"Sure thing, leave it to me!" Answered him with a proud smile and slapping his chest.

"Thank you so much" she mouthed as she walked away, waving before disappearing.

"Now time to work" Pew said to himself while walking up to the reception to find out in which room Seven was.

Once he found out he walked there saying hi occasionally to the people on the corridors. Once he was at his door he walked in and saw Luciel still asleep. As it looked like he was relatively ok he left the room.

Seconds after crossing the door he heard the indicators that Seven was going into cardiac arrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that I'm taking this seriously now


	6. Flat earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New team member joins the party, comedic release

"Feck" Said Pew as he ran back into the room. In there he saw Seven looking paler than usual and flatlining. He immediately started performing chest compressions on the boy and shortly after some other nurses and doctors rushed in and took his place, with no place for him to help ik the room he went outside and looked for his phone in his pocket.

* * *

In an apartment not too far away from the hospital, specifically the second floor door A12 was Katey about to take a shower when her phone rang filling the otherwise silent room with a funky jazz rhythm.

"Dad? I'm going to take a shower why are you calling?" 

_"Well, your boyfriend is bit dead—"_

"W-what?"

_"I mean, not actually dead. But he had a heart attack, he'll probably be fine."_

"Oh my fucking god I'm going to kill you one day!"

_"Hehe. Anyway, meet me at the café by the supermarket in an hour. I have something to tell you."_

"Ok? You're scaring me a bit..." And before she could think of anything else to tell him he hung up.

"Weird." Then she proceeded to put some gay ass music and hop into the shower for 30 minutes.

She really needed a shower, with all that happened her mind was a mess and the hot water felt nice on her skin.

* * *

Once she was dressed and ready she headed out and walked to the café. To nobody's surprise she made it before her dad so she picked a table and waited. One of the waiters saw her and marvelled by her beauty walked up to her with the excuse of taking her order.

"Are you ready to order ma'am?" Said the waiter once he was next to her.

"Ah?!" She sighed. "You scared me! I'm sorry I haven't looked at the menu, I'm waiting for someone." She excused herself and rapidly grabbed the menu. "But I'll take one of the milkshakes, this one". She said followed by her finger pointing at the thing she wanted. The waiter with a sad expression leaned closer to take notes and with a forcer smile he left.

Once in the counter the waiter told his co-worker the order and sighed dramatically.

"What cloud rained your picnic?" Asked his co-worker/friend/acquittance he himself wasn't really sure what they were.

"She's waiting for someone." Whispered him with a defeated expression as he prepared the milkshake. Once he was done he handed it over to his colleague who looked at him a "really nigga" expression.

"This is not over, you go there and give her this. She hasn't told who she's waiting for, it could be anyone!" Said cheerfully the worker while patting the waiter's back. "Besides, if you don't I will and you know nobody can resist my charm." The waiter with an angry expression grabbed the milkshake and turned around to leave when his friend shouted "Go Calvin!" Calvin gave him a death stare and said "Don't call me that!" Commanded him before walking away.

Once he was next to the girl again he put on a sweet smile and let her know that her milkshake was here, being rewarded with one of her smiles. Before being able to tell her anything someone loudly got into the café and sat next to her.

The man was wearing a nurse outfit with a skirt for some reason, not that he cared about the skirt is that it was probably illegal to for nurses to wear skirts.

"Hey dad! Why were you running?" She questioned on the fact that he was sweating like a pig.

"I have very juicy information and I couldn't wait to tell you! So..." Pew suddenly stopped talking and stared at the waiter. “Calvin” on his behalf just made a surprised noise and excused himself to attend other tables.

"So, the "accident" wasn't an accident!" Started Pew making commas with his hands.

"I think we agreeded on that..." Whispered Katey more to herself than to her dad with an almost comically exasperated expression.

"Yeah, but now I have proof!" He got shushed by some of the people in the café and embarrassed said it again half whispering.

"Now I have proof. You see the way that the other car crashed into yours has bothered me for a while. So I called Gabe–" 

"Wait why?"

"I'm getting to that. So I called Gabe because he happens to be the detective assigned to your case. He sent me some pictures of how your car and the other one ended." Pew explained while he fumbled with his pocket to get his phone. Once he showed Katey she took a good look at it and thought out loud.

"It does look a bit suspicious, I'll have to go to the station and ask him if he can give me anymore information." She almost mumbled to herself.

"Please take me with you. I've always wanted to be in an investigation, piecing clues toghether and making deductions."

"Fine. We'll have to walk to my car tho, I left it at the flat." With an energetic nod from Pew Katey payed for her milkshake and both of them left.

Meanwhile, the waiter watched hopelessly as his love walked through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found how to put lines, I'm so fancy.  
I'm not correcting any grammar, this is a political statement


End file.
